White Demon Kempo/Trivia
Influences There are several martial arts that influence White Demon Kempo. These style are all well known and powerful real life martial arts that i consider my personal favirotes, these styles are: *'Hapkido:' A fusion of Aiki-jujitsu and Ancient Korean martial arts such as Taekkyon and Tang Soo Do. The style is known for it's powerful and effective joint manipulation and throws as well as the iconic kicks of most Korean martial arts. *'Chinese Martial Arts:' Kung Fu to the adverage joe, Zero mainly uses Five Animals Kung Fu which includes Tiger, Crane, Leopard, Dragon and Snake. But he uses almost all the style under the name Kung Fu to make the style hard to predict. *'Capoeria:' A Brazilian Martial Art know for it's dance like techniques and acrobatics. The style was made by African slave who were banned from practising their native martial arts by their Brizilian owners so they used their native music and turned their fighting style to what looked like a dance. The style while the original style doesn't feature many punches it does use slaps to shock opponants. Sparring in this style is light to no contact. *'Ninjutsu:' The martial arts used by The Ninja of Feudal Japan, this style invovles strikes similar to karate and the application of stealth and distraction to kll the target. However most modern styles have lost the old traditions have become more like karate focusing on either the unarmed (Taijutsu) techniques or armed techniques (Kenjutsu, Sojutsu etc). *'Aikido:' A style made famous by the actor Steven Seagal. The style was created from Aiki-Jujitsu and utilizes subtle but effective throws and joint locks to subdue the opponant. The impressive thing about this style is that a experienced practitioner can throw up to 5 opponants around with little effort. *'Kun Gek Do:' A fusion of Tae-Kwon-Do and Muay Thai. Created to counter the apparant weaknesses of both styles. The style also has element of aspects of Karate and Judo. But as these style as similar to Ninjutsu (in taijutsu standards) and Aikido (throws) they are hard to spot. Weapon wise Zero uses a fusion of classical fencing making good use of the accurate thrusts and slashes as well as the parries and deflection capabilities. He also uses chinese sword techniques used in chinese martial arts allowing for a high amount of acrobatic and dynamic attacks. On top of those style Zero uese Kenjutsu for it's direct and basic techniques allowing for swift and powerful two handed cuts. Concepts While most martial arts in the One Piece universe don't use the concept of chi (Ki in japan) White Demon Kempo does in the form of Tension. In real world martial arts Chi is the life force all living things have and through hard training, meditation and life experences can increase the power of the user's chi. When the user has the right amount chi ready to use they can apply it to their body to increase stength, speed, agility, endurance and even healing. White Demon Kempo uses the internal energy in the same way. Stance Examples Kung fuuuu by davinxi-d4yfflv.jpg|Attack Stance 1 Paul turner wip by mathias11841-d5cup37.jpg|Passive stance 1 Street Fighter Ryu by MDTartist83.jpg|Attack Stance 2 Gung fu by chincrise.png.jpg|Defensive Stance 1 (left), Passive Stance 2 (center), Attack Stance 3 (right) Zhao by ArmadaRyu.jpg|Passive/Attack Stance (with hand movements shown) WIP___Concentration_by_ExoLevi - Copy.jpg|Main Basic Stance Shaolin monk by rlyrlyrlybigman-d3y3abi.png|Attack Stance 4 Kung Fu Eagle Painting by grimorioilustrado.jpg|Attack Stance 5 Stance by handsomeape - Copy.jpg|Passive Stance 3 Dsc dasheill badhorse by arsenalgearxx-d32gzvk.jpg|Mixed Stance (Attack/Defence/Passive) 1 (Zero's prefered Stance) Japanese swordsman by talondragon000-d4b2bmw.jpg|Attack Weapon Stance 1 Ganbatte kudasai by naruramen425-d3e60jc.png|Attack Weapon Stance 2 Samurai 2 by wittman80-d4dx8zg.jpg|Defence Weapon Stance 1 Samurai 1 by wittman80-d4dikr1.jpg|Attack Weapon Stance 3 Shaolin by Ka kui - Copy.jpg|Weapon Passive Stance 1 Sword stance by minuitequine1991-d4rpe6t.jpg|Weapon Defence Stance 2 Shedding Morning Light by Revelation Talc.jpg|Weapon Attack stance 4 Jay stance by swept wing racer-d56fbai.png|Weapon Passive Stance 2 Ice samurai Ink by Noobiesk8r.jpg|Weapon Mixed Stance 1 Battle stance by Seaedge.jpg|Weapon Attack Stance 5 Indian Ninja by ChateNoire.jpg|Attack Stance 6 Soren by pryce14-d528et3.png|Weapon Mixed stance 2 (Zero's prefered weapon stance) The black swordsman of sao kirito by penator-d5gr72c.jpg|Dual Weapon Stance 1 Lost Hope by Masae.jpg|Dual Weapon Stance 2 (Zero's prefered) Desert Ninja by geekling.jpg|Dual Weapon Stance 3 Scorpion classic colored by grimmriddle-d4xry93.jpg|Dual Weapon Stance 4 Dual by caelumstudio-d2px369.jpg|Dual Weapon Stance 5